Diamond Rings and Fireworks
by AndieMiki2636
Summary: This is how Ron proposed to Hermione. Rated T because I just feel like it. Love you all! One-shot.


_A/N: My second story~ Another RoMione. It's okay, I promise I'll write a FreMione next! *Wink, wink* Anyways, I hope you like this..._

* * *

><p>Ron paced the room nervously, biting his bottom lip. He was going to do it. Finally. He was going to <em>propose <em>to his 2-year girlfriend, Hermione! He started to pace once more as the words that he had rehearsed for weeks stumbled in his mind. The ring was nestled in a beautiful leather box, that was currently hidden in his pocket. He had thought of it long and hard. Suddenly, there was several knocks on the door. Ron practically jumped out of his skin. "Ron?" Hermione's soft, smooth voice said from the other side of the wooden door. "C- coming!" Ron screamed. He bolted towards the door and as he reached it, he took a shaky breathe. He opened the door and saw his beautiful girlfriend. Hermione's chestnut hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a white blouse matched with a black skirt. She looked fresh out of work from the ministry, a smile on her soft red lips.

"Wow, where did _you _come from?" Ron asked, after shutting his dropped jaw. Hermione laughed. "Work?" She said. "Come in, come in." Ron said as he moved aside, letting Hermione enter. She came in, walking to the living room. Ron gulped as he felt his pocket. The box was still there. He walked to the living room and found Hermione examining a picture. As Ron looked at it, he noticed that it was a wizard picture of the two of them. Hermione was in his arms and Ron was spinning her around gently. She was laughing merrily as her dress spun with her. "I love that picture." Ron said from behind her. Hermione nodded. "It's really beautiful." She said with a gentle smile.

"Hey Mione, would you mind helping me up in the basement?" Ron asked suddenly. He remembered what Ginny had told him once he had told her how he wanted to propose to her: _You're going to propose to her in an old, dingy, basement? _She had shrieked. _Erm... yes? _Ron had replied. Ginny had gave him a smack on the head, Fleur had done the same and Angelina threatened to steal George's bat if he went with that proposal. But Ron hadn't told them the whole way he was going to propose. They wouldn't let him finish anyway. George was in for the proposal. So was Charlie. And Bill. But Harry, Ginny, Angelina and Fleur were left out. The proposal was going to be great.

"Sure!" Hermione said cheerfully. The couple walked up the stairs and in to the basement. For once, Ron was happy that he lived on his own or the proposal would've been a _disaster_. Ron and Hermione went up to the basement and Ron smiled. Hermione gasped in surprised. The basement was not the _old, dingy basement _Ginny remembered it was. It was extremely clean, not a single dust bunny in sight. The large full-length window showed a beautiful sight of the outside. It was a sight Hermione loved. There were shelves of books and a plump couch. It was simply Hermione's paradise. Hermione faced Ron, her face lit up in happiness. "Oh Ron, it's _beautiful_. What happened?" Was all Hermione mustered herself to say. Ron smirked to himself. "I thought you might need a paradise." Ron said. "Oh Ron! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione said as she threw her hands around Ron.

But don't worry. He doesn't propose _yet_.

* * *

><p>The couple spent the whole day reading. As night started to dawn, Ron heard the doorbell ring. "Mione, can I go get that?" Ron asked calmly. "Oh sure." Hermione said as she flipped the page to her book- <em>To Kill A Mockingbird<em>.

Ron closed the door to the basement gently before bounding down the stairs, 3 steps at a time. He reached the front door as the doorbell rang once more. Ron swung open the door and saw his three brothers. "About... time..." Ron said breathlessly. "Oh shut up. I set _them _up." George said, grinning wickedly. "And he's all ready." Charlie said dreamily. "Okay. Don't start unless I signal." Ron added. "Okay Ronniekins." Bill said with a wink before the three ran away.

Ron closed the door. He took a deep breathe before walking up the stairs and in to the basement. "Mione, why don't we go star-watching? On the roof?" Ron suggested. Hermione's eyes lit up as she closed her book. "Oh Ron, that's a wonderful idea!" Hermione said as she put her book on the spot next to her spot. Ron pushed open the small door and he climbed up onto the roof. He reached out a hand and helped Hermione on to the roof. Hermione climbed up and smiled. "It's beautiful!" Hermione said. Stars scattered the night sky and Ron could easily see shadows in the darkness, something Hermione could not see.

The two lied down on the roof, staring blankly into the sky. "This day is just perfect." Hermione said dreamily. Ron sat up and smiled. "Give me two seconds and I can make it more perfect." Ron said. Hermione smiled up at him. "Try." She said. Ron pulled out his wand from his pocket and shot red sparks into his dark backyard. Hermione laughed. "Oh, it's more perfect now." Hermione smirked jokingly. But what happened next caught her completely off-guard.

There were three loud _bangs _as though fireworks had just been put off, and from Ron's backyard exploded three colorful lights. At the same moment, a burst of fire came out. The fire went straight into the air, the rainbow colors spinning around it. Hermione watched in amazement as three rainbow colored balls bounded into their direction. It shone around them, spinning over them. Hermione sat up and watched as the rainbow colors spiraled around the fire shot high into the sky. They shot through the stars and the stars formed into a fiery blaze of a heart. The rainbow colors formed four words- "Will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at Ron and saw that he had an opened leather box in his hand. Nestled within it was the most beautiful ring Hermione has ever seen. It was the most _elegant_, most _beautiful _ring Hermione has ever seen in her whole life. It was a silver ring that had a blue-diamond embroidered on it, taking the shape of a heart. "Hermione," Ron started "you may be the most annoying girl I have ever met in my whole life, but you're still the prettiest one. You're smart, kind, kinda funny... you're _perfect_. That's why I loved you! That's why I want to spend the rest of my life of you! So to save myself from crying till I die, will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at Ron, tears in her honey-brown eyes. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said, flinging her hands around him. When she pulled away, Ron slipped the ring onto her finger. He smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her passionately on the lips. He had finally found a person to spend his life with him. Finally.

* * *

><p><em>Aw! Ain' that jus' sweet? I hope you liked it. <em>


End file.
